Wenn du denkst, du denkst
by ChloeSnape
Summary: Hermione schottet sich von allem ab, was ihr früher einmal wichtig war. Sie befindet sich jetzt in einer Situation wo ihre früheren Werte und Normen über Bord gehen und sie sich nicht mehr retten kann. Bis...
1. Prolog

_**#Prolog**_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht und alles was an _Coyote Ugly_ erinnern sollte, bitte ich zu entschuldigen! Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld, sondern mache das nur für euch!

**Summary:** Hermione flüchtet vor ihrer Vergangenheit und hält sich vor allen versteckt, indem sie als Prostituierte arbeitet. Unerwartet begegnet sie eines Nachts Draco Malfoy. Kann sie ihm trauen?

**Warnung!** Story beinhaltet viele Flüche, „Dark Motives" – Rating beachten!

* * *

Hüftlange, haselnussbraune Haare fielen über ihren Rücken, als sie sich für die Arbeit fertig machte. In einer Stunde erwartete sie ihr Chef in der ‚Fabrik'. Eine schmutzige Absteige, die sicher nicht für ihr Frühstück bekannt war. Solange blieben die Kunden für gewöhnlich nicht. Die ‚Fabrik' war – nett ausgedrückt – ein Freudenhaus der miesesten Sorte.

„Immerhin stimmt die Bezahlung", sagte sie ihrem Spiegelbild. Seit sie vor einem halben Jahr die Arbeit aufgenommen hatte, hatte sie einiges an Gewicht verloren und ihre Haut färbte sich mittlerweile grau. Ein Blick auf die Uhr veranlasste sie zu einem Seufzer, es war Zeit ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Autoschlüssel, Pfefferspray, Ausweis und Sonnenbrille steckte sie in ihre kleine Tasche und zog sich ihren Mantel über. Auch der war nicht schön, aber er hielt warm. Außerdem wollte sie keinen Stil-Wettbewerb gewinnen.

Nach einer halbstündigen Autofahrt kam sie an der umgebauten Fabrikhalle zum Stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hintereingang, als sie herumgewirbelt und gegen das Auto gepresst wurde.

„Wo warst du?", brüllte Jonathan sie an. Er war nicht sehr stark, dafür aber überraschend flink und laut – und Hermione's Boss. Sie wand sich nicht ab, da sie es gewohnt war.

„Beim Arzt. Wo du mich hingeschickt hast." Erst eine Woche zuvor hatte der Polizist, den Jonathan für seine Verschwiegenheit gegenüber der Existenz der Fabrik bezahlte, mit einem Bericht gedroht, wenn sich die sieben ‚Mädchen' und vier ‚Jungs' nicht auf Tripper, HIV und andere Geschlechtskrankheiten testen lassen würden. Jonathan lockerte seinen Griff und nickte. „Und?"

„Außer einer Erkältung habe ich auf den ersten Blick keine Krankheit." Die anschließende Ruhe war nicht von Dauer, denn er rief erbost: „Was soll das heißen? Der Arzt wird doch wohl wissen ob du krank bist?"

„Reg dich ab! Die Blutergebnisse liegen erst morgen vor. Das ist schon früher als sonst. Darf ich jetzt rein, bevor ich mir eine Lungenentzündung hole und ausfalle?"

Er winkte sie an sich vorbei.

„N'abend, 'Mione! Siehst irgendwie müde aus. Alles klar mit dir?" Mike, der hauseigene Leibwächter, der alles bewachte und mit seiner Gorillafigur die Kunden von dummen Ideen abbrachte, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ein besonderes Auge auf Hermione zu werfen, da sie seiner Meinung nach etwas viel besseres verdient hatte als diesen Schuppen, in dem sie beide gezwungenermaßen arbeiteten. Diese sah ihn viel eher als eine Art übergroßen Teddybär und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Fühl mich ein wenig blutleer, aber sonst geht's eigentlich. Ist heute viel los?"

„Es ist Freitagabend, Süße. Rate mal. Hab deinen Vorrat an Kopfschmerztabletten aufgefüllt", entgegnete er mitfühlend.

„Danke, Mike. Bis später." Er nickte nur und korrigierte seine Haltung um furchteinflößender zu wirken. Hermione sah sich um. Viel war hier nicht geschehen. Allerdings hatte sie ja auch nur zwei Tage gefehlt.

Der Eingangsbereich war weder groß noch hell, aber das interessierte die Kunden sowie die Angestellten nicht wirklich. In der Mitte stand eine Art Anmeldung, wie man sie auch im Hotel findet, allerdings sehr klein. Zu beiden Seiten befanden sich zwei Treppenabsätze, die zur ersten Etage führten. Dort oben waren die Zimmer der Angestellten. Geradeaus an der Anmeldung saß für gewöhnlich Jonathan persönlich, wenn er nicht gerade auf Kundenfang war. Zugegeben, anspruchsvoll war er nicht. Hauptsache der Rubel rollte.

Hermione grüßte seine Vertretung Mimi – Johns neueste Errungenschaft. Sie hatte mehr Brust als Verstand und würde in einer Woche nicht mehr nur für ihren Boss die Beine breit machen. Hermione trug ihren Namen in de Anwesenheitsliste.

„Das Attest kommt mit der Post. Ich bin oben."

„Uh-huh", war alles, was aus Mimi rauszubekommen war. Auf dem Weg nach oben fiel ihr die Schlange von ungeduldigen Frauen auf, die sich gegenseitig giftige Blicke zuwarfen. Sie standen vor Andrejs Zimmer. Entweder handelte es sich hier um einen Junggesellenabschied ohne Orientierungssinn, oder Mimi hatte mal wieder Johnnys Kunden fehlgeleitet.

Sie entschied sich für das Zweite und räusperte sich: „Johnny ist am Ende des Flures. Hier seid ihr falsch, wenn ihr keine Transvestiten seid."

Eine der Frauen begutachtete sie verächtlich und fragte schnippisch: „Woher willst du wissen wo Johnny logiert? Willst du Göre auch zu ihn?"

„Ich weiß wo er ‚logiert', weil ich hier arbeite. Jetzt geht schon, ihr bezahlt schließlich pro angefangene Stunde, oder nicht?", grinste Hermione. Eines der Mädchen – sie war allerhöchstens 19 – wurde blass und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jonathan meinte wir bezahlen pro angefangene halbe Stunde."

„Ist das denn nicht normal?", fragte eine andere. Die anderen nickten beipflichtend.

Hermiones Augen blitzten auf. „An eurer Stelle würde ich mit Jonathan reden. Bestellt schöne Grüße von Hanna." Die erste Frau ließ von ihrer anfänglichen Wut ihr gegenüber ab und nickte. Das Grüppchen ging geschlossen in die Richtung, aus der Hermione gerade kam.

Außer Hörweite klopfte sie an Andrejs Tür und zischte: „Die Luft ist rein." Sie hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da riss schon jemand die Tür auf und zog sie hinein. Das Zimmer war das schönste und sehr gemütlich. Dutzende Kissen und Kerzen waren überall verstreut und an den Wänden hingen einige Bilder. Der Maler war Andrej selbst.

„Als schwuler Maler verdienst du weniger als eine Nonne", sagte er immer. Deshalb, so erzählte er Hermione, war er hier gelandet. Hier – das hieß in der Fabrik – konnte er Malen und Geld verdienen.

Grinsend schmiss sich Hermione auf den Sessel während er einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß um danach wieder auf Mimi zu schimpfen. „Diese frigiden Hühner da draußen haben mir den letzten Nerv geraubt! Ich habe genug Lover, da brauch ich DIE nicht noch! Mimi kann was erleben! Darling, du hast mir das Leben gerettet!", sagte er in Rekordgeschwindigkeit und ließ sich dramatisch auf ihren Schoß nieder. Lachend und erfolglos versuchte sie ihn von sich zu schieben.

„Glaub mir ich hab es gerne getan! Ich glaube wir werden jetzt sogar unsere spezielle Freundin los."

„Wie jetzt? Unsere kleine Leder-Hanna? Wusste ich doch, dass ich mich da gerade nicht verhört hatte! Hoffentlich findet Jonathan das nicht raus. Aber selbst wenn er dich rausschmeißen würde – du hast ja deinen Doktor-Freund. Wie war eigentlich euer Date?", fragte er schelmisch.

Augenrollend antwortete sie: „Er ist nicht mein Doktor-Freund und wir hatten auch kein Date. Er hat Nadeln in mich hineingestochen, ich hab ihm ins Gesicht genießt und er hat sich meinen Urin angesehen. Ich glaube da gibt es keine Chance für mich. Außerdem..." –

„Außerdem willst du keinen Freund. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Schatz, du kannst doch nicht ewig hier bleiben wollen."

„Hat ja auch keiner behauptet. Vielleicht bleibe ich noch 10, 15 Jahre hier und dann habe ich genug Geld um aufzuhören."

„Zum Glück weiß ich, dass du Witze machst! Du bist intelligent, schön und 'ne Bombe im Bett! Dir stehen alle Türen offen!", sagte er und knuffte seine beste Freundin.

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du vergisst da was."

Sie rollte den rechten Ärmel hoch und entblößte eine Tätowierung eines Schädels aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Andrej machte eine übertriebene Handbewegung und meinte: „Dieses alte Ding. Dir kann doch niemand vorwerfen, dass du in deiner wilden Jugend ein bisschen rumexperimentiert hast."

Stunden später, während sie arbeitete, gingen ihr diese Worte immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie dachte über Andrejs Worte nach...

‚Rumexperimentieren...so kann man es auch nennen.'

* * *

Erstes Kapitel fertig!

Ich danke meiner lieben Beta "Peitschende Weide" fuer das Korrigieren meiner mittlerweile vernachlaessigten Grammatik! Ich hasse Zeitformen Das naechste Kapitel ist auch schon in Arbeit. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ueber Feedback wuerde ich mich sehr freuen. Konstruktive Kritik erwuenscht!

-Chloe


	2. Chptr 2

**_#Chptr 2 _**

**Summary:** Hermione flüchtet vor ihrer Vergangenheit und hält sich allen versteckt, indem sie als Prostituierte arbeitet. Unerwartet begegnet sie eines Nachts Draco Malfoy. Kann sie ihm trauen?

**Warnung!** Story beinhaltet viele Flüche, „Dark Motives" – Rating beachten!

**Malfoy's POV**

„Und somit spricht der Hohe Rat den Angeklagten Draco Benjamin Malfoy von allen ihm vorgeworfenen Anklagepunkten frei. Seine Besitztümer, inklusive der Konten und das Malfoy Manor, sind umgehend an ihn heraus zugeben. Sein Name ist von nun an reingewaschen und ein Auror wird für eine weitere Woche an seine Seite gestellt, wenn er es zu seinem Schutz wünscht."

„Ich nehme alles danken an, aber den Auroren brauche ich nicht, danke", entgegnete ich. Eine Stunde hatten die Mitglieder des Rats gebraucht um über das Urteil abzustimmen. Potter war mir wohl die größte Hilfe gewesen. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Ich bereute es nicht, dem Orden beigetreten zu sein, als ich die Chance dazu hatte. Ich hatte die Wahl gehabt: ich konnte enden wie mein Vater und dem entsprechen, was jeder erwartet hätte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt hätte. Also entschied ich mich für die einzig logische Alternative: Ich bin zu etwas zu gebrauchen und wechselte zur Guten Seite.

Es hatte mich wirklich beeindruckt Potter zuzusehen, wie er den Dunklen Lord für immer beseitigt hatte.

Um zu beweisen, dass ich wirklich loyal war, rettete ich seine Verlobte und ihren Bruder Ron Weasley. Auch, wenn aus uns nie Freunde wurden, respektierten wir uns gegenseitig.

Es vergingen einige Jahre, in denen ich mich aus der Öffentlichkeit halten musste. Bis zuletzt war ich immer noch als Todesser bekannt und als ich dann doch gefunden wurde, wurde ich umgehend vor Gericht gestellt. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich auch schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt in Azkaban zu sterben.

Ja, ich bin glücklich, dass mir anscheinend doch etwas Glück vergönnt war. Kurz nach meiner Entlassung betrat ich das Malfoy Manor. Ein Zuhause war es mir nie. Das Haus hat aus mir, nebst meiner Erziehung, den kalten Menschen gemacht, der ich bin. Wirklich, ich bin noch lange nicht nett und herzlich nur weil ich auf der Gute Seite war.

Aber was meinte Potter noch während seiner Aussage vor Gericht: „Es kann nur besser werden." Reizend.

Ein Rascheln hinter mir kündigte mir einen Gast an. Ich war sehr überrascht Blaise zu sehen.

„Wieso wusste ich, dass du hier sein würdest?", fragte er mich grinsend.

„Wo sollte ich auch sonst hin?" Er rollte mit den Augen und ich konnte ihn gerade noch mit einer Handbewegung abwürgen. Er hätte mich sicher wieder eingeladen bei ihm zu wohnen. Durch mich hatte er ohnehin genug Probleme, da ich mich die ganze Zeit bei ihm vor den Auroren versteckt hielt – wo sie mich dann schließlich aufgegriffen hatten.

„Überleg es dir, während du hier aufräumst. Die Auroren haben hier jeden Stein umgedreht. Aber soweit ich verstanden habe, soll Tonks alle Wertsachen und Einrichtungsgegenstände wieder herrichten lassen haben.", meinte er.

„Wunderbar, dann kann ich ja Goldlack und Fingerfarbe für die Gemälde von der Einkaufsliste streichen.", entgegnete ich daraufhin.

Bevor ich hier irgendetwas aufräumen konnte, musste ich mich erst mal komplett umschauen. Blaise reichte mir eine Flasche Scotch und setzte eine mitleidsvolle Miene auf. Tatsächlich sah das Haus meiner Eltern – mein Haus – aus wie ein Schauplatz vom Zweiten Weltkrieg. Nur war dies nicht Dresden, sondern London.

Zum Glück blieb Blaise noch, bis ich den gröbsten Dreck beseitigt und mich gleichzeitig wieder an meine Magie gewöhnt hatte. Er war insgesamt eine große Hilfe. Bis weit in den Abend schufteten wir.

Irgendwann saßen wir im Foyer auf dem Boden und unterhielten uns über die Verhandlung, als es klopfte und unser Abendessen geliefert wurde. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich mich jemals über eine Pizza so gefreut hatte. Blaise konnte bei meinem Gesichtsausdruck nur lachen und meinte: „Mein Gott, Drake! Du guckst als hättest du die Frau deiner Träume in diesem Karton gefunden. Das Essen in Azkaban muss wirklich schlimm gewesen sein."

„Blaise, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar, Mann. Raus damit."

„Lass uns nie wieder über Azkaban reden, okay?"

Kurz darauf war Blaise auf dem Weg nach Hause. Und ich musste mich um ein Schlafzimmer kümmern. Irgendwo musste ich ja schließlich schlafen.

Es dauerte zwei Stunden und ich war immer noch nicht weiter als vorher. Ja, das Ministerium hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Da ich auch nicht wirklich müde war, beschloss ich mich in der Nachbarschaft umzusehen. Und wenn ich schon dabei war, konnte ich noch etwas für den nächsten Tag zu essen organisieren.

Ich zog mir also eine gemütliche Jeans und ein neues Sweatshirt an und machte mich auf den Weg zur Innenstadt. Ein Vorteil dieses Hauses war, dass man nur den Hügel hinuntergehen musste und durch ein magisches Portal – so ähnlich wie in der Winkelgasse – direkt in der Stadt landete.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr – 4:15 Uhr morgens – und es konnte losgehen.

5 Uhr morgens. Die Zeit in der fast kein normaler Mensch unterwegs war. Sie würden noch in ihren warmen Betten liegen, während ich gerade Feierabend machte. Andrej, ich und einige andere Kolleginnen gingen für gewöhnlich Frühstücken und vergaßen, dass wir gerade einem guten halben Dutzend (in manchen Fällen auch mehr) Männern unseren Körper verkauft hatten. Stattdessen rissen wir Witze über sie und schmiedeten Pläne, wie wir das verdiente Geld am besten und schnellsten wieder ausgeben konnten.

Andrej, Susan und ich waren die einzigen Singles in der Gruppe. Seltsam, während ich nicht einmal eine Beziehung aufbauen konnte und wollte, schafften es die anderen Mädchen zwei mit Erfolg zu unterhalten: ihre Männer und die Fabrik. Darum könnte man sie beneiden, wenn man 1.) zu viel Freizeit und 2.) nichts zu verlieren hätte.

Ich zog es vor zurückgezogen zu leben, wo ich nicht in Gefahr vor meinen ehemals besten Freunden war. Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie erfolgreich im Kampf gegen Todesser und anderen Bastarden waren, aber das war genau das Problem. Ich hatte gesehen, was sie mit Dean gemacht hatten. Wir hatten beide dieses verfluchte Tattoo bekommen, als wir einen Augenblick unachtsam waren. Dean war zurück gegangen und dachte, man würde es verstehen, Mitleid haben und die ganze Aktion rächen. Ich war ihm gefolgt und konnte gerade noch fliehen, bevor sie mich auch noch umbrachten.

Meine ach so tollen Freunde hatten ihn an die Auroren ausgeliefert, der uns finden sollte. Dean wurde ohne Prozess ‚eliminiert'. Und dabei waren Ron und Dean so lange zusammen gewesen.

Und ich war daran schuld. Ron hatte mich damals verlassen und sich bei mir ernsthaft bedankt, dass er durch unsere Beziehung seine richtige Orientierung gefunden hatte.

Das ist es doch, was ein junges Mädchen hören will.

„Hey, Mione! Was grinst du denn so?" rief Andrej. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt? Ich und grinsen?" Eines der Mädchen lächelte mich an.

„Tu nicht so auf Eiskönigin. Das klappt vielleicht bei den Kunden, aber nicht bei uns."

Leider konnte ich darauf nichts sagen, weil das Essen fertig war. Danny war wie immer auf uns vorbereitet. Da wir immer dasselbe aßen und er fand, dass wir wie halbverhungerte Welpen aussahen, waren wir seine Lieblinge und er verwöhnte uns regelrecht mit seinen Blaubeeromelettes. Das einzige, was mein Magen sonst vertrug, aber an diesem Morgen konnte ich es nicht mal sehen.

„Sorry, Danny. Ich kann jetzt nichts essen. Hast du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser für mich?", fragte ich.

Andrej war alarmiert und versuchte mich zum Essen zu motivieren, indem er damit vor meiner Nase rumfuchtelte. In Rekordzeit wölbte sich mein Magen auf links und ich rannte zur Toilette. Leider achtete ich nicht auf den Weg und rannte geradewegs in die Arme einer Person, die ich nach Jesus Christus erwartet hätte: Draco Malfoy.

„Granger?!", rief er überrascht. Über den Schock vergaß ich plötzlich den Grund meiner Eile, bis er auf seinem Pullover und seiner Hose verteilt war.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen!"

Zugegeben: Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie überhaupt noch einmal wieder zusehen, aber selbst wenn, dann hätte ich es mir nicht so vorgestellt.

Nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte, fragte ich sie, ob es ihr gut ginge. Daraufhin funkelte sie mich an und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Hätte ich ihr nicht meinen Arm angeboten, wäre sie sicher zusammengebrochen.

Sie war nicht alleine hier. Eine Gruppe junger Frauen kam angelaufen. Der einzige Mann blickte uns an und fing an zu lachen. Auf meine fragende Miene entgegnete er nichts, lachte aber auch nicht weiter. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Granger.

„Darling, es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte doch nur, dass du etwas isst. Tut mir leid, Sir. Das ist meine Schuld. Wenn Sie wollen, ersetze ich Ihnen die Klamotten. Ich habe etwas, was Ihren umwerfenden Augen schmeicheln würde und-"

„Andrej, Sitz! Er zählt wohl eher nicht zu deinem Streukreis. Könntest du mich wohl loslassen, Malfoy? Ich muss raus", keuchte Granger. Ich hielt ihren Arm immer noch fest. Mal ehrlich: Die totgeglaubte Hermione Granger tauchte in der gefährlichsten Ecke Londons auf und übergab sich auf meine neuen Klamotten. Das waren drei Gründe sie nicht loszulassen. Außerdem wollte ich nicht Gefahr laufen das Zielobjekt dieses schrägen Vogels zu werden.

„Ah, ihr kennt euch? Wie schön! Wir lernen endlich einen Freund von Eve kennen!", strahlte Susan.

„Eve?", fragte ich.

„Wir sind keine Freunde.", erwiderte Granger zur selben Zeit. Mittlerweile bemerkte ich eine kleine Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht, abgesehen von der Schmäle und dem Farbverlust – sie setzte wieder zu einer neuen Brechattacke an und ich schob sie schnell hinaus. Es folgte uns niemand, da dieser Kerl – Andrej – die Mädchen aufhielt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was er sagte, aber wie ich so darüber nachdachte, wollte ich es vermutlich gar nicht wissen. Kaum hatten wir einen Busch erreicht, würgte sie wieder hervor.

Während sie über dem Busch hing, dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich in diese Situation gekommen war.

Ich hatte nur nach dem Weg fragen wollen. Ich hatte ehrlich nicht erwartet, dass sich in zwei Jahren so viel in London ändern konnte. Also hatte ich dieses Schnellrestaurant betreten, weil ich kurz zuvor eine Gruppe von Leuten hineingehen sehen hatte. Einer von ihnen musste doch wissen, wo es in der Nähe einen Supermarkt gab.

So schlecht sah es eigentlich gar nicht aus und ich überlegte zum Essen zu bleiben. Allerdings konnte ich, was auch immer es war, das, was Granger gegessen hatte getrost von der Auswahl streichen. Ich war wirklich mehr als erschrocken sie zu sehen. Ich hatte sie noch genau vor Augen: langes, buschiges Haar, strahlende braune Augen und einen recht fraulichen Körperbau, um es ganz freundlich auszudrücken.

Und jetzt sah ich sie hier. Sie sah in etwa so aus, wie man sich das drogenabhängige Mädchen Christiane F. vorstellte – nur älter. Irgendetwas an ihr machte sie entsetzlich alt. Ich hatte sie fast nicht wiedererkannt. Und ich hatte ihr Gesicht nun wirklich oft genug vor Augen gehabt. Immer dann wenn Potter und Weasley bei irgendwelchen Gefängnisbesuchen oder Aussagen da waren – sie hatte gefehlt.

Wie ich von Blaise noch vor meiner Festnahme erfahren hatte, wurde sie für tot erklärt. Immerhin war sie vier Jahre vermisst und es gab keinen Zauber, der sie aufspüren hatte können. Das letzte Mal hatte ich sie kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden im letzten Jahr an Hogwarts gesehen. Es war kurz bevor der Krieg ausgebrochen war.

Sie war von einem Hogsmeade-Besuch nicht wieder gekommen und Auroren hatten tagelang nach ihr gesucht. Im Unterricht hatte eine gedrückte Stimmung geherrscht. Alle hatten das Schlimmste befürchtet. Und am Ende war sie für tot erklärt worden. Und jetzt saß sie zu meinen Füßen und spuckte Gift und Galle. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.

Als Leiche hätte sie locker durchgehen können. Sie sah aus wie von den Toten auferstanden. Nur dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob Geist oder Zombie. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, wie eine Gestalt auf uns zukam. Hätte ich meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich weggelaufen.

‚Scheiß die Wand an, was ist denn das für ein Schrank?'

Er kam genau auf mich zu und ich beobachtete ihn gespannt. Seine Hand kam mir entgegen und ich sah erst im letzten Moment, dass er mir etwas geben wollte. Es war eine Flasche Wasser und ein Handtuch. Verdutzt nahm ich es und nickte dankend. Er ging wieder und verscheuchte Grangers Freunde vom Fenster. Seufzend setzte ich mich neben sie ins Gras und öffnete die Flasche. Ich nahm erst einen Schluck und schüttete dann erst was auf das Handtuch, bevor ich ihr beides gab.

Langsam atmete sie wieder normal und wusch sich das Gesicht mit dem Handtuch ab. Angewidert drehte sie sich von dem Busch weg.

Ich konnte nicht anders: „Hey, das arme Grünzeug hat auch schon bessere Tage gesehen."

Am liebsten hätte ich sein Gesicht in mein ‚Frühstück' reingepresst. Was wollte DER hier? Ich konnte nicht so tun, als hätte er mich verwechselt. Ich hatte ihn schließlich beim Namen genannt.

Diese verdammte Erkältung!! Ich hätte mich in den Hintern beißen können, wenn ich fit genug gewesen wäre, aber mir tat einfach alles weh und ich fühlte mich so beschissen, dass ich am liebsten eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht wäre.

Allerdings musste ich was unternehmen!

„Verdammt, was willst DU hier?" Wundervoll, Hermione. Sehr kreativ.

Er hielt mir nur die Wasserflasche hin, die ich vorher weggelegt hatte. „Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich nach dem Weg fragen. Obwohl ich dich das selbe fragen könnte. Weißt du, was man über dich erzählt?"

„Klar, dass ich tot bin. Und wie bist du ausgerechnet hier gelandet?"

Er schien überrascht. Wahrscheinlich weil ich versuchte so locker wie möglich zu wirken. In anbetracht dessen, dass ich mir gerade erst die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt und entdeckt worden war, musste ich zugeben, dass es mich selbst überraschte, wie einfach es mir fiel mich ganz normal zu geben.

Er betrachtete mich skeptisch und antwortete dann langsam: „Ich wohne in der Nähe, aber ich war lang nicht mehr hier und seitdem hat sich einiges verändert. Hör mal, du solltest hier nicht so rumsitzen. Das Gras ist nass und du holst dir noch den Tod."

Meine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Malfoy war wie ausgewechselt – ich kannte ihn nur als Sohn eines Todessers, der versuchte mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und hiermit meinte ich beide Malfoys. Und nun saß er da und meinte ich, solle auf meine Gesundheit achten. Was hätte ich machen sollen? Ich fing an zu lachen.

Verwirrt starrte er mich an und überlegte. „Erbrechen...Stimmungsschwankungen..." Dann riss er die Augen auf und rief: „Scheiße, Granger! Du bist doch nicht schwanger!?"

Wirklich, eine Ohrfeige hätte es auch getan.

„Was weiß ich. Gestern war ich es jedenfalls noch nicht." Er stand auf und hielt mir eine Hand hin. Automatisch gab ich ihm die rechte Hand, wodurch allerdings der Ärmel rutschte. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und er hatte es gesehen, bevor ich stand und ich ihm hätte meine Hand entreißen können.

Mit offenem Mund stand er da und meine Fassade bröckelte.

„Wo ist deine Jacke?", fragte er nur und ich deutete zum Imbiss hinüber. Malfoy nickte und sagte nachdrücklich: „Du bleibst genau hier stehen, verstanden?"

Jetzt war es meine Zeit zu nicken.

* * *

Soo, das war dann jetzt auch das zweite Kapitel!

Ich möchte mich jetzt auf jeden Fall erstmal für die ersten fünf Reviews bedanken!!! Tut wirklich gut so gutes FeedBack zu lesen :) Ich hoffe ihr habt auch weiter Spaß an der Story. Ich versuche sie so spannend wie möglich zu halten ;)

HugZ&GreetZ

-Chloe


	3. Chptr 3

_**#Chptr 3**_

**Disclaimer: #n/a**

**Summary:** Hermione begegnete auf Draco, der durch einen dummen Zufall das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm. Was nun?

**Warnung!** Story beinhaltet viele Flüche, „Dark Motives" – Rating beachten!

„Du bleibst genau hier stehen, verstanden?"

Was hätte ich auch anderes machen können? Weglaufen? Außer Frage, da er einen Zauberstab hatte und ich nicht. Aber hey! Ich hätte ja auch einfach so tun können, als ob ich jemand anders wäre.

‚Und das soll er glauben? Hermione, hast du dir den Verstand mit ausgekotzt?'

Wer auch immer diese Stimme war – sie hatte recht.

Da kam er auch schon wieder angelaufen mit meiner Jacke in der Hand. Er half mir sogar in hinein.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo man hier ein paar Lebensmittel kriegt, oder?", fragte er mich ruhig. Zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack. Zögernd zeigte ich auch eine der Nebenstraßen und wir liefen ein gutes Stück ohne etwas zu sagen. Und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Andererseits konnte ich auch dankend darauf verzichten.

Insgesamt waren wir eine halbe Stunde in dem kleinen Supermarkt, wo Malfoy wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hin und her rannte um irgendwas zu finden. Das waren 25 Minuten zu viel und ich fragte ihn beinahe schreiend: „Was zum Teufel suchst du denn?"

Er griff in seine Jacke und ich erstarrte. Aber er zog nur seine Einkaufsliste hervor.

„Was, dachtest du ich will dich hier vor Publikum versteinern und anschließend ausliefern?", meinte er amüsiert. Ich konnte wirklich nichts komisches an der Situation erkennen und so ließ ich die Bemerkung an mir vorbeiziehen. Stattdessen nahm ich ihm den Zettel ab und ging durch die Reihen, dicht gefolgt von Malfoy.

„Du siehst bescheuert aus.", sagte ich. Verwirrt blinzelnd stoppte er den Einkaufswagen und starrte mich an. Gut!

„Du siehst auch nicht gerade wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, meine Liebe." Sch...ade!

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Fang!" Mit abstoßendem Geschick fing er allerdings die 12er Packung Eier auf, ohne das eines dabei zu Bruch gegangen wäre.

„Dein Glück, Eve."

Ich muss gestehen, sie tat mir in dem Moment leid, als sie zusammenzuckte. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht. Ich musste rausfinden was es war, bevor irgendjemand anders Wind von der ganzen Sache bekommen hätte. Als erstes musste ich wissen wer ihre Freunde waren. Dann: wo lebte sie jetzt? Mit wem lebte sie jetzt? Und am wichtigsten: Warum hatte sie das Dunkle Mal?

Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass sie es aus freiem Willen trug. Aber wann hatte sie es bekommen? Es muss Jahre her sein und es musste etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun haben. Aber zuerst:

„Was denn? Magst du den Namen nicht? Aber so nennen dich doch deine Freunde, oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden?"

Ihre Augen zeigten zum ersten Mal Emotion, als sie vor Wut praktisch aufschäumte. „Allerdings! Du würdest gut daran tun, wenn du mich nicht noch einmal so nennst, haben wir uns verstanden?" Mit jedem Wort kam sie mir näher, bis sie genau vor mir stand. Der Effekt wäre nicht ausgeblieben, wenn sie nicht so getaumelt wäre.

„Trink dein Wasser. Ich gehe bezahlen und du kommst mit. Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und verzichte auf dem Weg zur Kasse darauf mich mit Essen zu bewerfen."

Als wir den Laden verließen ging Granger vor mir her. Eine gute Weile sprachen wir kein Wort, abgesehen von den Richtungsänderungen, die ich ihr zurief. Schließlich standen wir vor Malfoy Manor.

Ehrlich, wo hätte ich sie sonst hinbringen sollen? Sie drehte sich zu mir um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war gruselig wie viel sie mit Onkel Severus gemeinsam hatte. Das Tor öffnete sich automatisch, etwas dass sie wiederholt zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wie lange hast du keine Magie mehr benutzt oder gesehen?", fragte ich sie verdutzt.

„Wie lange bin ich schon vermisst?", entgegnete sie nur und schritt vorsichtig voran. Kaum stand sie in meinem Haus wurde mir etwas seltsam zumute.

‚Nicht gerade das, was ich mir von Malfoys Haus vorgestellt hatte.', dachte ich und schaute mich um. Natürlich wollte ich Zeit schinden und mich umsehen. Das habe ich mir schon vorher vorgenommen. Aber der Zustand von dieser Villa war einfach so lachhaft...

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht Vertrauenserweckend. Verdammt, hätte ich eine Alternative würde ich dieser Bruchbude den Rücken kehren." Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Malfoy versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen? Es war offensichtlich, dass er darin noch etwas Übung brauchte.

„Dann habe ich wohl Glück, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen muss, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte ich. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue – etwas, dass mich erschreckend an Professor Snape erinnerte – und zeigte nach rechts. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah ein große Tür, durch die ich wohl oder übel gehen sollte. Es war überraschend warm und ich musste mich dreimal umsehen, bis ich den Kamin gefunden hatte. So viele Kisten waren hier gestapelt, dass man nur noch vage ausmachen konnte, dass es sich um eine Bibliothek handelte.

„Scheint, als hättest du eine Alternative gefunden.", sagte ich, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Wieso glaubst du das?"

„Warum wäre die Bibliothek sonst in Kisten verstaut?"

„Woher weißt du, dass es eine Bibliothek ist?" Etwas an seiner Stimme gefiel mir nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich mich aus einer ganz gefährlichen Lage retten musste, also griff ich meinen Scharfsinn zusammen und antwortet: „Die leeren Regale sind ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Oder sammelst du Schneekugeln?"

Der Witz ist leider an ihm ausgeblieben. Dafür schien er sich allerdings wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Was zum Teufel war denn los?

„Okay, wahrscheinlich fehlt dir die Erfahrung. Jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt, in dem du den Auroren ein Zeichen zum Zugriff geben solltest, bevor ich die Gelegenheit habe zu entkommen."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er reagierte, dann entgegnete er: „Erst will ich ein paar Antworten von dir. Und du würdest dir bestimmt keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn du ehrlich bist."

**Draco's POV**

Klar, ich kannte das Protokoll. Bezwingen, Benachrichtigen, Berichten, Bye-Bye! Aber ich war nicht unbedingt jemand, der sich an das Protokoll hält. Außerdem konnte ich es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie jetzt vor mir stand. So viele Fragen brannten mir auf der Zunge, allen voran die Frage, warum sie das mal trug. Aber wenn ich sie direkt zu Anfang gestellt hätte, hätte ich auch genausogut die Auroren benachrichtigen können.

„Warum hat dich dieses Mädchen vorhin ‚Eve' genannt?", war also meine erste Frage. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete:

„Weil mich hier alle so nennen. Bis auf Andrej." Andrej?

„Ist das der Kerl von vorhin der mir an die Wäsche wollte?" Ich meinte die Frage ernst. Das war schon leicht verstörend. Ich meine, ich komme geradewegs aus Azkaban...einem Gefängnis! Ich hatte genug Muggelfilme gesehen, um die Bedeutung „Bück' dich nie nach der Seife!" klar und deutlich zu verstehen. Und dann komme ich nach hause und werde angegraben.

Granger fand das anscheinend lustig und lachte laut los. Es war ein anderes Lachen. Eins, wie ich es von ihr nicht in Erinnerung hatte. Es klang...alt und trostlos.

„Genau der. Du bist eben sein Typ. Nimm es ihm nicht übel."

Das wollte ich ganz sicher nicht vertiefen.

„Wie nennt er dich denn?" , fragte ich stattdessen.

„Hermione."

Ich nickte. Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Cassiopeia? „Weiß er, dass du eine Hexe bist?"

Plötzlich wurde sie wütend. Ihre Augen funkelten, ihre Arme fielen an ihre Seiten und das Feuer flackerte ein wenig. Sie musste mir nicht antworten.

„Also nicht. Warum? Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre ein Zauberer."

„Du hast dich getäuscht. Wäre nicht das erste Mal!", entgegnete sie wütend. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an die Wand. „Keiner meiner Freunde ist in irgendeiner Weise magisch. Und sie wissen auch nichts von mir. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Das heißt du wirst dir irgendeine Geschichte ausdenken müssen."

Verwirrt ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Nur um sie zu testen. Und das Ergebnis war, wie ich es mir dachte. Sie ging einen Schritt nach hinten und fiel fast über einen Sessel, bevor sie es zu kaschieren versuchte indem sie sich reinfallen ließ.

„Sie haben dich gesehen. Das Kaff ist nicht allzu groß und bald wird es die Runde machen, dass hier wieder jemand lebt. Sie werden Fragen stellen, wenn ich auf einmal verschwunden bin.", erklärte sie mir.

Offensichtlich glaubte sie immer noch, dass ich sie ausliefern wollte. Gut.

„Ich krieg das schon hin. Hängst du sehr an ihnen?", fragte ich. Irgendetwas an ihren Freunden kam mir mehr als seltsam vor. Aber zu dieser Zeit konnte ich einfach nicht mit dem Finger drauf zeigen.

„Sie sind meine Freunde. Was glaubst du?"

„Potter und Weasley waren auch deine Freunde."

„Und wie kommt es dann, dass DU mich vor ihnen gefunden hast? Anscheinend war ich ihnen nicht wichtig genug. Und ich bezweifle, dass du nach mir Ausschau gehalten hast.", giftete sie zurück. Definitiv ein wunder Punkt.

Memo an mich selbst: Herrausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat., dachte ich und ließ das Thema wieder fallen.

„Und was machst du jetzt? Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass du mal im Ministerium landest. Oder unterrichtest. Irgendwas was Leuten hilft."

Sie schnaubte und murmelte: „Oh, glaub mir, ich helfe vielen Menschen. Und sie sind mir dankbar. So dankbar, dass es zum Überleben reicht."

„Das nennst du Überleben? Du siehst aus, als wärst du von den Toten auferstanden.", erwiderte ich. Sie funkelte mich an und entschied sich zu Schweigen. So langsam ging es mir auf die Nerven. Ich habe so gut wie nichts herrausgefunden. Deshalb entschied ich mich, mich weiter aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, als gut für mich gewesen wäre.

„Seit wann hast du das Mal?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", keifte sie.

„Seit WANN, Granger!", wiederholte ich lauter.

„DAS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!", schrie sie und sprang vom Sessel auf. Meine Wut wich der Panik, als sich ihre Augen in ihren Kopf zurückdrehten und sie zusammen sackte. Ich konnte sie noch fangen, aber da meine Reflexe nicht mehr das waren, was sie einmal gewesen sind landete ich mit ihr auf dem Boden. Sie lag in meinen Armen und ich schlug sanft gegen ihre Wange.

„Granger, wach auf! Verdammt!"

Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen und ich blickte hinein. Ich wollte nicht in ihren Gedanken wühlen aber es war, als ob sie mich geradezu einladen würde. Also stieß ich durch ihre Blockaden und sah...alles.

Sorry fuer die lange Wartezeit! Bei mir ging's echt drunter und drueber und eine Katastrophe jagte die naechste!

Und zu allem Ueberfluss hat mir meine Muse gekuendigt. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie schwer es heutzutage ist eine anstaendige Muse zu finden! Obwohl das Kapitel hier schon eeeewig fertig war und ich einfach vergessen hab es hochzuladen xDDD Sorry dafuer!

HugZ&GreetZ

-Chloe


	4. Chptr 4

_**#Chptr 4**_

**Disclaimer: Same old - Mir gehört nichts was an JKR erinnert ;)**

**Summary:** Draco deckt Hermiones unbekannte Vergangenheit auf und weiss nicht recht wie er damit umgehen soll. Kann sie ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen?

**Warnung!** Story beinhaltet viele Flüche, „Dark Motives" – Rating beachten!

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Als ich die Augen das letzte Mal aufgemacht hatte blickte ich in Malfoys Augen und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz. Ich wusste, dass er Okklumentik an mich angewandt hatte. Und da war der Cut in meiner Erinnerung, was mich wütend machte. Ich hatte keine Chance mehr irgendetwas zu verstecken und wie ich Malfoy kannte hatte er bestimmt nicht bei den Erinnerungen an meinen 10. Geburtstag angehalten und sich gedacht: 'Wie niedlich! Ich mach mir was zu essen und vergesse, dass Hermione Granger in meiner Bibliothek liegt.'

Nein, eins stand fest: Er weiß jetzt alles über mich.

Und ich hätte mich bestimmt gefreut, wenn es mir irgendetwas Gutes gebracht hätte. Wenn ich allerdings Malfoy gewesen wäre hätte mich der Gedanke, dass ein One-Way-Ticket nach Azkaban wahrscheinlich erträglicher gewesen wäre als mich wieder auf die freie Welt loszulassen, davon überzeugt mich einfach vor dem Gefängnis abzusetzen und sich meinen Anblick vom Leib zu schaffen.

Was mich zu einer Frage führte: Seit wann gab es in Azkaban Kamine in den Zellen?

Mit Sicherheit war Malfoy nicht so dumm und hat mich im Haus behalten? Es gab nur ein Weg das rauszufinden, aber ich habe ja bereits erwähnt was geschehen war, als ich das letzte Mal die Augen aufgeschlagen habe.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen lassen und die Wärme solange genießen wie ich noch konnte...

"Granger, ich weiß, dass du wach bist." Andererseits...

Ich setzte mich auf und streckte meine Arme zu beiden Seiten. Ich hörte nichts weiter - keine rasslnden Kettengeräusche - und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Als ich keine blonden Haare oder graue Augen sah öffnete ich das Zweite und seufzte erleichtert. Und dann machte ich den Fehler und schaute zur Seite.

Malfoy saß in all seiner Pracht in einem Sessel neben der Couch auf der ich lag. Verwirrt starrte ich auf die Decke die auf mir lag und setzte zu einer Frage an.

Aber meine Worte verließen mich fuer einen Moment. Geschickt versuchte ich das zu vertuschen und hustete ein paar Mal, was mir umgehend ein Glas Wasser verschaffte.

Wow, ich hatte ganz plötzlich den Drang mit den Fingern zu schnipsen und zu beobachten was passierte...vielleicht würde mir jemand ein 5-Gaenge-Menü servieren?

Kopfschüttelnd trank ich das Wasser und gab das Glas zurück. Malfoy stand jetzt vor mir und versperrte der Wärme des Kamins den Weg zu mir.

"Du stehst mir in der Sonne.", krächzte ich.

'Mein Gott, was ist mit meiner Stimme los?' dachte ich und hustete erneut.

"Die letzte Sonne die du gesehen hast schien vor mindestens zwei Wochen.", erwiderte er.

"Ein Grund mehr auf Seite zu gehen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Malfoy seufzte, ließ sich in seinem Sessel fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Er wollte reden. Und ich überraschte mich selbst, als ich merkte, dass ich auch mit IHM reden wollte.

'Hey, wer weiss schon wann du das nächste Mal jemanden triffst der sich deine Seite der Geschichte anhören will?'

Vorrausgesetzt er wollte wirklich meine Seite hoeren. Vorerst sass er ja nur dort und stöhnte in seine Haende. Wie ich zugeben musste sehr elegante Haende. Gross, lange schmale Finger...ARGH! Was dachte ich da nur?!

"Wenn du was sagen willst, spucks aus.", riet ich ihm. Andernfalls würde ich ihm den Hals umdrehen. Sein Verhalten zerrte stark an meinen Nerven und brachte auch meine Gedankengänge völlig durcheinander.

Er nahm seine Hände runter - Schade! - und sagte: "Ich werde keine Auroren rufen."

"Du...was...warum...ich...keine..." 'Tolle Antwort, Hermione. Das klingt sehr intelligent!'

Malfoy lachte in sich hinein und meinte: "Mach den Mund zu, du siehst ja aus wie ein Fisch." Ich gehorchte und legte den Kopf schief.

"Wenn du keine Auroren rufen willst, was hast du dann vor?", fragte ich skeptisch.

"Zuerst werde ich dir das Badezimmer zeigen, dann mache ich das Frühstück und anschliessend wird geredet.", antwortete er und dachte tatsächlich, dass mich das beruhigen sollte. Als ob!

Ich verschränkte die Arme und entgegnete: "Warum reden wir nicht jetzt?"

Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, deutete auf die Tur und sagte: "Treppe hoch, zweite Tuer rechts. Handtücher sind im Schrank neben der Dusche. Geh."

Irgendetwas an seinem Tonfall ließ mich doch tatsaechlich aufstehen und zur Tuer sprinten. Die Treppe war verflucht lang und oben angekommen brauchte ich eine Sekunde um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

'Ich muss mehr Sport treiben.', dachte ich und im nächsten Moment musste ich darüber schmunzeln wie unlogisch diese Aussage in meiner derzeitigen Situation war. Wer weiss, ob ich hier raus komme?

----

_Dracos POV_

Als Granger im Badezimmer verschwunden war und ich nach 5 Minuten das Wasser laufen hören konnte, entspannte ich mich zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie am Tag zuvor ohnmächtig geworden war.

Ich bereute es nicht, dass ich in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen bin. Natürlich, es war kein besonders feiner Zug und ich war im Moment einfach nur schrecklich verwirrt, aber eins wusste ich: Granger brauchte Hilfe.

'Sie wird es nicht erlauben, dass du ihr hilfst.', erinnerte mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Die Stimme der Logik.

'Aber trotzdem musst du es versuchen.', sprach die Stimme der Moral.

'Jaaa, ich habe auch schon einen Plan!', lachte die Stimme...nun ja...von Slytherin.

Ich saß also in meinem Sessel und feilte den Plan aus. Nur, dass ich eigentlich noch keinen hatte...

"Verdammt! Ich bin verwirrt! Ich muss was machen."

"Frühstück wäre toll.", rief eine Stimme aus dem Flur. 'BLAISE?! Sch...!' Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte in den Flur und kollidierte mit meinem besten Freund.

"Was machst du denn hier?", zischte ich, wohl darauf bedacht so leise wie möglich zu sein, und zerrte Blaise hinter mir her durch die Küche.

"Woah, ganz ruhig! Ich dachte du könntest ein bißchen Gesellschaft vertragen! Und warum das Flüstern?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. Dann ging ihm scheinbar ein Licht auf. "Ooooh, SO ist das also! Du hast bereits Gesellschaft!"

"Hör bloß auf so zu grinsen! Du liegst komplett falsch. Aber du musst gehen. Sofort." Als er keine Anstalten machte zur Tür zu maschieren, stieß ich ihn in Richtung Hintertür. "Nun mach schon, ich kanns im Moment nicht erklären, okay?"

Die Idee gefiel ihm allerdings nicht und stattdessen verschränkte er nur die Arme und glotzte mich an. Unter anderen Umständen haette ich gelacht und ihm geraten Nachhilfe bei Severus zu nehmen, aber dafür hatte ich gerade mal GAR keine Zeit.

"Okay, pass auf. Ich bin gerade in einer schwierigen Situation. Und ich möchte dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Je weniger Leute davon wissen desto besser. Verstehst du mich? Glaub mir du tust damit allen Beteiligten einen Gefallen.", bettelte ich. Ist das zu fassen? Auch Blaise wirkte erschrocken.

"Alter! Du hast doch nicht etwa jemanden umgebracht?", fragte er mich leise und mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Würdest du dich umdrehen, damit ich dir in deinen unheimlich fetten Arsch treten kann?"

Er torkelte zurück, als haette er eins mit einem Baseballschlaeger übergezogen bekommen. Natürlich hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber darum konnte ich mich schließlich auch später noch kümmern. Die Hauptsache war jetzt, dass Blaise verschwunden war, bevor...

"Was zum...", keuchte eine Stimme hinter mir erschrocken, so dass sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ähm...mist? Ich starrte Blaise an, der wiederrum Hermione anstarrte die, wie ich überraschend feststellen musste, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in die Küche kam. Eine mir ewig vorkommende Minute lang sagte niemand etwas. Ich musterte die abgemagerte Form von der jungen Frau vor mir. Abgemagert war aber nicht das richtige Wort. Sie war einfach nur dünn. Viel zu dünn. Ich hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis sie in eine dicke Schicht Watte einzupacken, damit sie nicht zerbrach. Die blauen Flecken an ihren Schultern, ihren Armen und Beinen warfen hunderte von Fragen auf, ließen dann aber wieder die Bilder von letzter Nacht hochkommen.

Ein Schauer lief über meinem Rücken und ich konnte mich wieder fassen. Blaise und Hermione beendeten ihren Starr-Wettbewerb erst, nachdem ich mich räusperte. Sie versuchte sich in einen Schatten zu drängen und er hatte immerhin den Anstand sich hüstelnd umzudrehen, während ich mit meinem Zauberstab ein Küchentuch in einen Bademantel verwandelte. Hermione schrak zurück, als ich ihn ihr anbot.

"Macht Magie dich etwa so nervös?", fragte ich sie leise. Aber Blaise hörte es und drehte sich wieder um.

"Okaaaaay, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

---

_Hermione's POV_

Seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher als noch vor 5 Minuten. War das Angst? Hoffentlich hatte ich meine Stimme noch unter Kontrolle. Um das ganze zu Überpruefen räusperte ich mich und sagte: "Das wüsste ich auch ganz gerne. Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine grosse Willkommen-Zurück-Party organisiert hast."

Malfoy wich zwei Schritte von mir zurück, nachdem ich ihm mit mehr Kraft als nötig den Bademantel abnahm und ihn um mich legte. Gut. Ich war vielleicht nicht stark, aber wütend genug um ihm wenigstens ein Auge auszukratzen. Er setzte zur Antwort an, aber ich achtete nicht auf ihn.

"Und ganz ehrlich: Darauf kann ich auch verzichten. Als du gesagt hast, dass du Reden willst, dachte ich du hast nur von dir und mir geredet. Ich hätte es ahnen sollen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten würdest um mich auszuliefern."

Malfoy schüttelte nur still den Kopf. Offenbar wusste er nicht was er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen sollte. Und der andere Ochse, der mir unheimlich bekannt vorkam, gaffte uns abwechselnd mit offenem Mund an.

Ich nutzte diese Chance und sprang auf den Messerblock zu, der auf der Ablage, keine zwei Meter entfernt, vor mir stand und zog das grosse Messer raus.

Es war, als haette ich Münzen nachgeworfen: Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Situation. Beide sprangen auf mich zu. Malfoy, um mir das Messer wegzulegen und der andere um Malfoy davon abzuhalten.

Komisch.

"Hermione, leg das Messer weg.", verlangte Malfoy aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und verlagerte mein Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Verdammt, mir wurde wieder schwindelig. Aber das war Nebensache.

Malfoy beließ es nicht dabei. Er wand sich frei von seinem Kumpel und trat bis auf zwei Armlängen an mich heran. "Komm schon, leg es weg. Du tust damit niemanden einen Gefallen." Ich streckte meinen Arm aus und die Messerspitze zeigte auf sein Gesicht.

"Komm mir nicht zu nahe.", stiess ich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. "Erst bedienst du dich an meinen Erinnerungen und dann machst du einen auf Gastgeber-Des-Monats und schließlich holst du noch Verstärkung um mich loszuwerden. Hättest du nicht vergessen mir ein paar anständige Klamotten mitzugeben, wäre ich auch nicht zu früh wiedergekommen und ihr hättet in aller Seelenruhe vor der Badezimmertür auf mich warten können, stimmts?"

Für einen Augenblick hatte ich Angst, dass Malfoy bei seinem wilden Kopfschütteln derselbige eventuell abbrechen wuerde. "Das ist nicht wahr!", rief er entrüstet und trat einen Schritt vor - bis genau vor die Klinge. Er schluckte und hob abwehrend die Hände, als ich mit dem Messer zu fuchteln begann. "Blaise kam überraschend zu Besuch. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Er sollte eigentlich bei der Arbeit sein. Und warum rechtfertige ich mich vor dir überhaupt? In MEINER Kueche? Abgesehen davon kippst du gleich wieder aus den Latschen. Behalt das Messer ruhig, aber nimm es wenigstens runter und iss was."

"Drake, wer zum Teufel ist das?" Jetzt wusste ich, wer der grosse Ochse mit dem dunklen Auftreten war. Blaise Zabini. Er hatte den Krieg also auch überlebt, auch wenn er sichtbare Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hatte. Die Narben an seinem Kinn und seiner Wange würden wohl nie wieder heilen. Aber Mitleid konnte ich keines empfinden. Das Gefühl allein war mir zuwider und ich hätte es bestimmt nicht an einen verlogenen Slytherin verschwendet.

Es hätte mich normalerweise überrascht, dass er mich nicht erkannte. Aber das rüttelte ein wenig an meiner Theorie, dass Malfoy ihn zu seiner Verstärkung angefordert hatte.

"Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte ich ihn mit verengten Augen. Er legte nur den Kopf schief und stemmte seine Hände auf die Hüfte.

"Kleine, es wäre nicht so gut sich mit mir anzulegen. Ich bin dir doch ein WENIG überlegen, meinst du nicht auch?" Das alles wäre bestimmt sehr einschüchternd gewesen, wenn sein Magen nicht so geknurrt haette.

Malfoy seufzte. "Okay, von mir aus. Haut euch die Köpfe ein. ICH werde jetzt frühstücken!" Und tatsächlich! Der Bastard setzte sich einfach und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. So als wäre es das normalste der Welt wenn man von einer Psychopathin mit einem Messer...oh. Oops. Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich Malfoy gegenüber. Ich stand immernoch wie angewurzelt stehen und dachte nach.

Es war nur für zwei gedeckt. "Wo hast du Geschirr und Besteck?" Ich gab auf.

Schmunzelnd drehte er sich um und zeigte an mir vorbei auf einen Schrank und eine Schublade darunter. Nickend suchte ich mir mein Geschirr zusammen und setzte mich mit einigem Abstand - was der kleine Küchentisch allerdings nicht sonderlich großzügig zuließ - zu ihnen; das Messer in der Rechten.

Blaise nahm ein Brötchen und steckte es mir auf das Messer. Ich weiss nicht warum, aber irgendwie war die ganze Situation seehr seeeehr seltsam und ich musste grinsen.

"Danke, Zabini.", sagte ich.

"Bitte..." Er wartete. Auf was?

"Granger. Hermione Granger.", antwortete ich und er fiel vom Stuhl. Darauf.

* * *

Falls die Story noch irgendjemand von euch liest, dann möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass das neue Kapitel erst sooo spät kommt. Aber das ist ja normal bei mir xD Das nächste Kapitel ist dafür schon fertig und wird hochgeladen, sobald ich das danach auch fertig habe.

Hats euch gefallen? Habt ihr Ideen oder bestimmte Vorstellungen/Erwartungen was als nächstes passiert? Lasst es mich bitte wissen :D Ich finde sowas total interessant! Und Reviews sind soooo motivierend!

Alles Liebe,

Chloe


	5. Chptr 5

**_#Chptr 5_**

**Disclaimer:** #n/a

**Summary:** Draco hat noch immer keine Ahnung was er mit Hermione anfangen soll und zu allem Ueberfluss weiss nun auch noch Blaise, dass er sie in seinem Haus hat.

**Warnung!** _Story beinhaltet viele Flüche, „Dark Motives" – Rating beachten!_

**A/N: **Danke für die lieben Reviews und Mails! Ich bemüh mich das nächste Kapitel schneller zu tippen - das hier ist ja nur ein Übergangskapitel ;)

_

* * *

_

__

Blaise POV

Ich wusste es war einer dieser Tage wo man besser nicht aufstehen würde, aber es ging schließlich um meinen besten Freund! Ich wusste, dass Draco Hilfe brauchen würde wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Deswegen fand ich mich nach kurzer Zeit in seinem Haus wieder und hörte ihn schon in der Kueche Selbstgespräche führen.

Jap, es war definitiv eine gute Idee vorbeigekommen zu sein. Als ich mich allerdings bemerkbar machte war er alles andere als froh mich zu sehen. Er kam angerannt wie ein Verrückter und fuhr mich an ich solle die Klappe halten.

Das, das nervöse Verhalten und die Ringe unter seinen Augen konnten nur eins bedeuten! Weibliche Gesellschaft! Na, der Kerl verlor keine Zeit.

"Hör bloß auf so zu grinsen! Du liegst komplett falsch. Aber du musst gehen. Sofort.", flüsterte er und versuchte mich zur Tür hinauszuschieben. Ich fand seine Versuche lediglich amüsant.

"Nun mach schon, ich kanns im Moment nicht erklären, okay?" Natürlich war das die perfekte Antwort und würde mich zum Gehen bewegen. HA! Als ob! Ich verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust und starrte ihn durchdringend an. Junge, brachte ihn das auf die Palme! Und irgendwie machte es mir Spass.

Draco gab schlussendlich auf und erklärte: "Okay, pass auf. Ich bin gerade in einer schwierigen Situation. Und ich möchte dich da nicht mit reinziehen. Je weniger Leute davon wissen desto besser. Verstehst du mich? Glaub mir du tust damit allen Beteiligten einen Gefallen."

Diesen Tonfall kannte ich und er machte mir Angst. Und er war grade erst aus Azkaban gekommen...vielleicht war ich ja paranoid, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht beherrschen und fragte ihn deshalb geradeheraus und mit so viel Taktgefühl wie ich noch mustern konnte: "Alter! Du hast doch nicht etwa jemanden umgebracht?"

Armer Kerl. Er sah aus, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen und ich war ihm sicherlich keine Hilfe in der Hinsicht.

"Würdest du dich umdrehen, damit ich dir in deinen unheimlich fetten Arsch treten kann?"

Erschrocken ging ich einen Schritt zurück und sofort machte sich das schlechte Gewissen in mir breit. Wenn Draco es gemerkt hatte liess er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Nicht, dass ich es überhaupt mitbekommen hätte, denn in diesem Moment betrat eine junge Frau die Küche.

Mein erster Gedanke war: Puh! Sie lebt. Dicht gefolgt von: so grade eben. Ihr langen braunen Haare lagen nass über ihre Schulter und das Handtuch in das sie gewickelt war tat sehr wenig um die blauen Flecker und hervorstehenden Knochen zu verdecken. Das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber keiner von uns beiden machte irgendwelche Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Erst als Draco sich räusperte drehte ich mich schnell um, während er ihr etwas passenderes zu anziehen zauberte. Ihre Reaktion konnte ich nicht sehen, aber Dracos Bemerkung darauf war mehr als seltsam. Ob Magie ihr Angst mache? Ich drehte mich um und merkte ihren nervösen Blick der scheinbar dem Bademantel galt.

"Okaaaaay, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte ich um meiner Verwirrung Platz zu machen. Das schien sie aus der Reserve zu locken und sie schnappte zu meiner Erleichterung nach dem Bademantel und zog ihn über.

"Das wüsste ich auch ganz gerne. Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine grosse Willkommen-Zurück-Party organisiert hast.", schnappte sie Draco an. Der arme Kerl war so erschrocken, dass er auf Abstan ging. Was ich auch getan hätte. Man, sie sah aus, als würde sie ihn jeden Moment attackieren. Aber woher kannte ich diese Stimme?

"Und ganz ehrlich: Darauf kann ich auch verzichten. Als du gesagt hast, dass du Reden willst, dachte ich du hast nur von dir und mir geredet. Ich haette es ahnen sollen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten würdest um mich auszuliefern."

Ausliefern? Sie? An wen? Wer war sie? Wieso war sie hier? Und warum zum Teufel kam sie mir so bekannt vor? Ich wechselte meinen Blick zwischen Draco und der Unbekannten, aber keine der Fragen verließ meinen Mund. Auch Draco blieb verblüffend still. Und offenbar war das ein Fehler, denn sie stürzte auf die Messer zu und nahm zielstrebig das größte heraus. Der Anblick von diesem winzigen, zerbrechlichen Persönchen mit diesem riesigen Hackmesser wäre gradezu lächerlich gewesen, wenn sie nicht gerade in Mordluststimmung gewesen wäre. Dracos Reflex war es auf sie zuzuspringen und meiner, ihn davon abzuhalten.

"Hermione, leg das Messer weg.", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Hermione? Da klingelte etwas, aber viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte ich nicht, da Draco gegen meinen Griff kämpfte und das Mädchen auf einmal ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen stand. Bevor sie sich selbst verletzen konnte ließ ich ihn los und beobachtete wie er auf sie zuging.

"Komm schon, leg es weg. Du tust damit niemanden einen Gefallen." Das war verschwendete Luft. Selbst ICH konnte das sehen.

"Komm mir nicht zu nahe.", knirschte sie ihm entgegen. "Erst bedienst du dich an meinen Erinnerungen und dann machst du einen auf Gastgeber-Des-Monats und schließlich holst du noch Verstärkung um mich loszuwerden. Hättest du nicht vergessen mir ein paar anständige Klamotten mitzugeben, wäre ich auch nicht zu früh wiedergekommen und ihr hättet in aller Seelenruhe vor der Badezimmertür auf mich warten können, stimmts?"

Junge, wer auch immer sie war, sie war paranoider als Draco. Und das sollte schon was heißen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber Draco kam mir zuvor.

"Das ist nicht wahr!", rief er und ging sogar noch näher. Der Idiot. Wenn er so weiter gemacht hätte, hätte er auch so eine nettes Andenken daran wie ich. Scheinbar schien er endlich mal was bemerkt zu haben, als sie anfing mit dem Messer zu winken. "Blaise kam überraschend zu Besuch. Warum weiss ich auch nicht. Er sollte eigentlich bei der Arbeit sein. Und warum rechtfertige ich mich vor dir überhaupt? In MEINER Küche? Abgesehen davon kippst du gleich wieder aus den Latschen. Behalt das Messer ruhig, aber nimm es wenigstens runter und iss was."

Hey! Warum zog er mich jetzt da mit rein? Was zuviel war, war zuviel. "Drake, wer zum Teufel ist das?" Natürlich wäre es zu einfach gewesen, wenn ich einfach eine Antwort bekommen hätte. Aber hey, was solls!

"Willst du mich verarschen?", bekam ich von ihr zu hören. So langsam ging sie mir auf die Nerven. "Kleine, es wäre nicht so gut sich mit mir anzulegen. Ich bin dir doch ein WENIG überlegen, meinst du nicht auch?" Und um das zu untermalen entschied sich mein Magen auch noch zu knurren. Na toll!

Selbst Draco hatte keine Lust mehr. "Okay, von mir aus. Haut euch die Köpfe ein. ICH werde jetzt frühstücken!", beschloss er und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Normalerweise kein guter Zug, aber ich hatte sie ja noch im Blick UND einen Zauberstab im Ärmel. Mit den Schultern zuckend setzte ich mich an den gedeckten Platz und half mir zu einem Brötchen.

"Wo hast du Geschirr und Besteck?", kam die kleinlaute Frage von einer gewissen...hmm...wie hieß sie noch gleich? Henrietta? Egal. Draco zeigte ihr wo die Sachen waren und sie setzte sich etwas weiter weg von uns. Das Messer hatte sie immernoch in der Hand. Und ich fand sie hätte es mal benutzen können anstatt es warm zu halten. Also nahm ich ein Brötchen und steckte es ihr auf das Messer. Ihr Blick war wirklich zu komisch und ich lehnte mich endlich entspannt mit dem Stuhl nach hinten.

"Danke, Zabini.", sagte sie. Sie kannte also meinen Namen. Gemein.

"Bitte...", begann ich in der Hoffnung ENDLICH mal ihren Namen zu erfahren. Aber im selben Moment wie sie ihn sagte, fiel es mir auch wieder ein... ("Granger. Hermione Granger.") ...und der Stuhl gab nach.


End file.
